


Judgement, Comparisons, and Change

by OnlyTomorrowWillTell



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTomorrowWillTell/pseuds/OnlyTomorrowWillTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout writes about her family, friends, and what bothers her in a journal entry. (This was an English assignment I had to do about a year and a half ago.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement, Comparisons, and Change

Just yesterday, Jem, Atticus, me, my annoying Cousin Francis, and my equally vexing aunt were forced to spend our Christmas together at Finch's Landing. They thought Atticus, Jem, and I were uneducated and were the "ruination of the family." But the real button-pusher was Francis, who dared to insult Atticus over and over again. Well, I showed him! I sent him a fist to the teeth. I never even knew that Atticus's empathy to everyone, be it Negro or white, was somethin' to be embarrassed about. In fact, that was something that made me much more proud of Atticus.

That got me thinkin' 'bout Miss Maudie, and what she thought of Atticus a few weeks ago. It's kinda strange to know that what one perceives as good is bad to another.

Anyway, I hadn't been able to get over my two closest friends almost pushing me away from them, my own brother being one of them. And for such a gosh darned idiotic thing I had no control of, being a girl. They shoulda known it wasn't a good idea to keep pokin' around in the Radleys' business, 'specially since Atticus didn't even like our play. Dill and Jem were prolly gonna be scared outta their own skins if they'd a glance of Boo Radley, recklessly delivering mail to him.

While I was shunned by the  _boys_  for awhile, I had sought out Miss Maudie's company, grateful for it. We had some fun, but even she ruffed me up, just like Jem 'n Dill did. I was so surprised when we were talkin' 'bout Boo Radley and if he was still alive, when all of a sudden she just says that Atticus drank right outta the blue. I didn't expect her to think that way of my father at all, I thought he was a mighty kind man. He never beat me or Jem, and he educated and cared for us.

My loyalties to my father showed, and I told Miss Maudie so. She rectified her opinion, explaining that she'd only meant to contrast my father's behavior to others'. Miss Maudie had meant to say that Atticus at his worst was  _still_  better than other men at their best. I had to agree, especially 'cause Atticus could even understand bumbling Miss Caroline, even though I really didn't like her. Thinking back on it now, I can remember what Atticus told me around a year ago, to walk in others' skins, and that was the key to his success. He was so fair. And that was probably why he was able to get by as a lawyer with no schooling. That day, I left Miss Maudie's house with a belly full of her reconciliation fruitcake and a new idea of my father.

Regardless of what my family or friends could say, I knew who Atticus really was. A father who tried his best to raise two kids and gave them all he could.

-Scout-


End file.
